User talk:Agent Fuse
Hey, we could be buddys! We're both Agents!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) please Please don't put wrong infromation in articles. Thank you!-- 20:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Do you want to be buddys?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I'll add you! I'm going to be friends with all the Agents! :P--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: About Captain Jag, Agent Fuse and Agent Charge being the same user…NO. * Hello, thanks for letting me know- your voting rights and everything are fully restored, and sorry about any inconvenience- we've had a couple of sockpuppet issues in the past which we have to be careful about, but there wasn't any way I could really see doing anything like that. So, again welcome to Brickipedia, and if you need anything feel free to ask me :) 22:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Slizer pages please don't make pages we already have, I am doing the Slizers right now. Thank You [[User:Sparky!|''Sparky]] Please change the 2011 to release the Republic Swamp speeder. It fooled you and most people. You can now buy it but IT will ship in Jan 2011. Article Stubs When creating an article and not adding any information, please add Template:Stub to the page. Also, if you are creating an article about a future set, please add Template:Future set. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 19:42, January 23, 2010 (UTC) hero factory --SbpowerminerspacepoliceIIIbioniclefan 01:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC)hey on the firno bike box it has bionicle on it could hero factory be a subtheme of bionicle??!?!? BrickPost Issue One BrickPost: Issue Two do you have everything in all of those sets you listed? [[User:Agent Charge|'''Agent]] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] 01:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: BoTM * Sure, if you want to. Just be sure to strike out your old vote, using at the beginning and at the end of your old vote :) 01:06, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Edits You have had all five edits on the recent activity saying Agent Fuse another time. 07:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) The thing is, Furno Bike IS Blaze Bike. The page is Furno Bike, so the link should be Furno Bike. Furno Bike is the name of the set. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Agent Fuse, want to be friends? P.S. I have been nominated for BOTM!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry. I forgot, we are already friends! :P--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Imaginary themes/sets * Hi, made up sets, minifigures, etc should probably be placed at the Custom Lego Wiki, but definitely not on the mainspace here. 05:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Three Patroller Hi, I just thought I would let you know, Patroller isnt an anti vandal right.. that would be rollback. Patrollers for users that edit page content alot etc.. --Lcawte 20:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hya Hya. You seem to be active currently. You wanna reach 1000? I can help get that out of the way. I need you to help me out a bit. Send me a message if you can help. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:08, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. You see the button that says Special Pages by the recent changes button? Click there and go to Short Pages. You'll see a whole bunch of articles in need. You can get a lot of edits by helping move them upwards. I'm trying to get everything out of the 100-200 byte zones. If you can help I appreciate it greatly :D [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 10:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Four Re: Something's wrong... * Hi, you just forgot to close off the table with a |}. I've addded it and it should be ok now, but let me know if there are still problems :) 08:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Page Cool Page [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] No Crime Stands on Brickipedia 08:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Wish List Who do you think will be interested in your wish list? [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] No Crime Stands on Brickipedia 19:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I made a wiki*faints*..... I made a super awsome wiki please join and i may make you a admin so here it is just go on wiki and type in legocomics wiki and you may find it!!!!!!!!!!!!TAHU97-THE MAKER OF BIONCLE BATTLES 11:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Trophy Hi Can I put the Trophy pictures on? 03:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Five Edits Awesome number of edits! 08:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) thank yuou for leveing a comet will you sine my potishion plz!?--the dude6547 is out 21:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Categories * Please stop adding unnecessary categories. If you're unceratin about which categories to add, please wait a few hours and we'll hopefully have some guidelines set up soon. Thanks, 01:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ** Brickipedia:Category Guidelines gives a bit of an overview (I know it's pretty rough at the moment). Also, adding Category:Vehicles to about every set containing a vehicle (and similarly with Category:Star Wars Vehicles in Star Wars). Category:Vehicles is actually for a subtheme of LEGOLAND back in 1970-1977, and Star Wars Vehicles was is for vehicles themselves which don't appear as sets, not any set containing anything that can be classified as a vehicle. 03:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Studs Is it ok to put the studs template on every short page I create? Jedihunter Talk!! 21:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is, that's what the studs template is for, to mark every short page. 21:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) MOCPages Group I am establishing a group on MOCPages (My Own Creation Pages) where you post your LEGO creations. Please consider making an account and asking to join this group: http://www.mocpages.com/group.php/12140 . 00:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Image Hey Agent Fuse! Just a quick question, why did you remove an acceptable image from 7179 Bulk and Vapour, see here? Thanks, 11:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your response. And please remember to categorise your images when uploading them. 09:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Unitron (minifigure) Hey can I add a info column along with the picture? I found the picture and uploaded it it to Brikepedia Unitron (minifigure) RE: Unitron ok. ill try this week BOTM * Congratulations, you're August's Brickipedian of the month! Feel free to put on your userpage. 02:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven WIP * Hello, just wanted to let you know that the WIP rules have been updated per a vote on a forum, and since you have a current WIP I wanted to make sure that you knew about the changes. WIPs can now last for a maximum of one week. After the WIP template is removed (or should be removed), the previous WIP-er cannot re-WIP the article for a period one week. Of course, they may edit the article as normal in this timeframe, but can not mark the article as a work in progress, and other users are permitted to make whatever edits they wish to the article, or WIP the article themselves. Since the rules have only just been put in effect, you have a week from August 9, 9:00 UTC before the WIP templates are removed, ignoring that the WIP template was in place prior to this. Thanks, 08:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I removed your WIP template. If you want to, you can re-WIP it in one week again. :) Thanks, 14:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: 1999 * I can't say I've ever heard of Underground, and I don't really have time to investigate it sorry. I suggest checking brickset, peeron, etc to see if they have anything from this theme listed. 22:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) congrats dude!! Congratulations on bieng the Brickipedian of the month for august 2010!! :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] 01:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Off Road Race Track * Hi, I've turned the second page into a redirect so that if someone does type the name of the set in with a hyphen, it will auomatically be redirected to the correct page. 00:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: X-Pod Thanks. 00:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) hi Jimi Stringer 20:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) hi 01:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) categories Hello The categories you are adding are added automatically as long as the piece count is filled out in the info box, so you can stop adding them Please. Gladiatoring 09:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) hi can we be friends i am new here thnx cuz i dont know how to add friends BrickPost: Issue Eight Re: Hi * Sure :) But I don't do the whole "friends section" thing on my userpage though, so I won't be able to add you to a list on mine, sorry 08:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) *I'd be happy to be your friend. Though like NHL, I also don't do the "friends list" thing. I should though. Anyway, thanks! 12:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Barnstars * Just put on someone's talk page. There's no requirements for them, and you can hand out as many as you like. 08:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) re-Badges Thanks, yeah I got quite a few lucky edits so far, although I have done quite a lot of edits since they were introduced so law of averages would say I would get a few of them. " Want to be friends " , sure that would be cool, your from N.Z right ? Gladiatoring 01:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Friend Request... Hi, thanks for asking I'm perfectly happy with it but only if I'm thinking this right. If you're asking to be friends on the Brickipedia IRC-Channel, I'm sorry but no as I don't wish to use it. If your asking to be friends on the Brickipedia Wiki I'd be perfectly happy. Thanks and I hope I don't sound rude. Kind Regards. SKP4472 Devoted Editor of Brickipedia SKP4472 15:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ranks * Hi, sorry, I don't really know why that happens, but I'm guessing that it just means they're not in the top 20- only seems to have 20 places available, with no option to view any lower down ranks. 07:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Earthquake hi, yeah I have heard about the earthquake, it was all over the tv for a day or so, and made the front page on most of the news papers here, was a real shock to hear about it also, you dont think about this sort of thing happening in this part of the world to often, although we get a lot of small quakes daily here you never really fell anything, but this one was right up there on the scale I think it was 7.7 or something crazy, so I hope you and your family are ok, cheers Gladiatoring 08:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Vote Thank you for your nominating me and for your vote. [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] No Crime Stands on Brickipedia 03:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) sugii Did you take the "real" sugii pic out!!?? If you did, that is not the real minifigure, that is preliminary. The one I placed was the real deal, no PLEASE, fix it. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] 01:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Matoran * Sorry, I just removed a redlinked category from Matoran, which you're currently WIP'ing, and only just saw the template after I edited it (just clicked "edit" on everything in the redlinked category, and removed the cat). Sorry about that, 01:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Spelling As far as I know, we're now using the British-english spelling, not the American one. That was decided in a forum, so I undone your edit to BIONICLE, just for clarifiing. :) 16:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Capitalization Any chance you could do what you did with the Station Gaurd page to the Sorting Hat page? I tried doing it once, but it wouldn't let me complete it. --TheGrandEditor 20:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:WIP Yes. You can always edit any WIP, just not make a major change without asking. 21:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your vote... Thanks for your vote Agent Fuse on my request for Rollback. I have also returned the favour and have voted for you to have rollback rights. Many thanks. SKP4472 Devoted Editor of Brickipedia SKP4472 07:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Rollback * Congratulations, rollback rights have been applied to your account :) As you probably know, rollback should usually only be used in cases of vandalism, otherwise the "undo" button should be used. If you have any questions about the right, feel free to ask :) 07:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Signature Help Hi Agent Fuse, I was just wondering if you could help me make a signature like yours' but have it in different colours. Thanks. Kind Regards. P.S. I don't mind if you don't want to. SKP4472 19:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks so much! I really appreciate it. I shall edit the colours tomorrow. 20:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar!!! 08:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Temple of Atlantis I found some pictures online but if I link to them or upload them the LEGO group will send a cease and desist order. 20:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) "The" * Please stop removing the word "the" before a set name as your sole edit to the page- both forms have been accepted here and the edits just aren't productive. Thanks, 22:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) http://amodularlife.wordpress.com/2010/09/17/latest-2011-set-news/ . 18:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Minifigures Series 3 * Sure, go ahead- since we have pics now, we have solid sources 21:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:pharoahs quest Yes but i believe LEGO have removed them from sites ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Pharaohs Quest Hi, just read your message to CJC, heres a link showing the sets for you http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/227248 , prolly best to be quick as it will be taken down as soon as LEGO find them. Cheers Gladiatoring 00:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hero factory sets are in the above link too :) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:22, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Adventures Here's some Pics of Pharoah's Quest. (Along with Atlantis and NinjaGO) In Case you Wanted Them. Re: Project Star Wars Episode II * Hi Fuse, I think you're looking at the "initial rating" section, the section below (the "current rating") has the Tuskern as complete, and the Geonosian Warrior at rating 2. 06:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Watermarked Image Hi, The image was deleted because although not watermarked itself, it has been cropped from a larger picture which is watermarked. sorry about that, but as our policy is for no watermarked images, then that would include part of an image also. Gladiatoring 03:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) pyramid of the pharaoh Hello. We please delete the image of the vehicle which is in that set. Please do not take screen shots of preliminary images, it may result in a block. :) Agent patroller [[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ]] [[User talk:Tatooine|'''Talk]] 19:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Preliminary images (pharaohs quest) Copywrite violation you violated the copyright on both pharaohs pyramid and on the article pharaohs quest. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 21:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hello, Can please stop adding the category DUPLO to set pages that are not DUPLO Basic sets. The DUPLO category is the super category and is not to be added to any sets other than DUPLO basic sets. Please read the category guidelines. Gladiatoring 05:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : Also could you stop adding the category DUPLO Trains to Thomas & Friends sets, These sets are not part of the DUPLO Trains line of sets. BrickPost: Issue Nine JOIN?? Hey there. I was just wondering, would you like to check out a wiki I am administrating, Want to join Ipod wiki?? I hope so. :) :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 22:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Preliminary Images * Hey, I think there are reasons for it listed on the original voting page. Also, they'll just get removed anyway- I think it was last year when someone contacted Wikia about us having confidential images and they got deleted by a staff member. But I think the main reason was that LEGO doesn't want people to post preliminary images, and we decided to respect that, but at the same time, we allow links becuase, well, they're there and we have no power over what's on the Internet, and people will find the images with or without us anyway (I haven't read the forum for a while so that may not be 100% accurate, but I think the arguments were along those lines) 01:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) RFA Can you please vote on my RFA? 02:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Spelling * Hi, please don't change words like "mould" to US spelling, since the MoS states UK spelling should be used. If you're not sure about a word, Wikipedia has a list of differences here. Thanks :) 06:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Userpage * Just saw your userpage was vandalised a couple of weeks ago- did you want your userpage semi-protected so IP's and new users can't edit it? 08:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ** Done :) 03:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Categories 04:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC)}} RE:nya and Nuckel Some images from a catalogue, though I think its been removed ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 08:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Vote Thank you for your Vote Agent Fuse. [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] Down with Vandalism 23:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Lego lord 02:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I saw that you made a LEGO Gollum, if you want I can make very good pics of Gollum's body with printings and legs for Gollum, I can also make Gandalf. How did you fit the Knight Helmet on the minifigure head in LEGO Digital Designer, on my computer there is a mess up and the helmet can't be placed on the figure! Lego lord 02:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) On LEGO Digital Designer with LU Acess you get flesh skin color under the brown color section, it would make the figures look better if they were Lego lord 02:46, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Also I noticed that the Rohan Soldier has Mr. Krabbs' body but the printing on the torso of the overalls used to be blue, but I noticed it is green, with the new LDD update, can you change the color of the printings? what is an application Keynote? Lego lord 03:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Lego lord 03:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) That is too bad, I have a Windows PC. What does the keynote do and what is it for? How do you use it? Thank you so much! Thank you so much for supporting me for Brickipedian of the Month! I really appreciate it! 20:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Part Numbers * Apparently, the Design ID's are actually on the parts somewhere in small writing. But, the easier thing to do is probably just to get it off Peeron. 07:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. It won't be long and you will of made 5,000 Edits! Thanks again for supporting me to be Brickipedian of the Month. I really appreciate it. P.S. I think your Userpage looks really cool now and just out of intrest are you on My LEGO Network (MLN)? 20:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) LEGO The Lord of the Rings Here are some preliminary The Lord of the Rings minifigure designs. Gimli.jpg|Gimli the Dwarf Gandalf.jpg|Gandalf the Gray Legolas.jpg|Legolas the Elf Borimir.jpg|Borimir the Gondorian Knight Sam Gamgee.jpg|Sam Gamgee the Hobbit [[User:lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:lego lord| ' Talk ']] 21:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Minifigure Galleries * Hi, just noticed your edits to Gungan Warrior and Jar Jar Binks, where you included alternate views of variants which were already there. Just wanted to let you know that there should only be one entry for each variant only. If you want to change the images though, feel free to do so. 22:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) LDD Hi! Where did you got the hair for the Borimir the Gondorian Knight minifig in LDD?? I don't found this hair in my LDD Thanks, Giovanne Welcome, My friend I am User Malc, contact me on My Talk! 01:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, the LEGO Universe LDD upgrade has many more peices in whatever color you want. [[User:lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:lego lord| ' Talk ']]}} 19:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Categories Please do not add a Supertheme category to an article if it is in a subtheme. 21:42, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: LEGO Lord Hi, LEGO Lord! I has the LEGO Universe LDD update, but i don't encounter this hair? It don't is in my Minifigure diver in my LDD Universe Thanks,User:Giovanne The Lord of the Rings/ LU Access LEGO Lord My Talk 22:47, November 12, 2010 (UTC) This is more like how I pictured the Fellowship of the Ring (note that these are not the finished products) \ Oh and yes there is flesh skin in LU Mode, and there is a large more variety of pieces and colors with it, but you do not need to purchase LEGO Universe. All you have to do is get into the "preferences.ini" file and add "themeaccess=LEGOuniverse", get onto My Computer/C:/Program Files/LEGO Company/LEGO Digital Designer Oh, sorry there was an LDD update. The flesh skin is now in the yellow section. The third one one there is the normal one that LEGO uses now. BrickPost - December 2010 CURSES! CURSE YOU JAKE RAINES!!! Bah! You and your little friends will suffer as you are defeated by my mummies! By the way, I found three of the treasurers !! :D Pharaoh Amset-Ra Thanks for nominating me as Brickipedian of the Month. LEGO Lord 03:44, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you like Lego. I do. Bricybob78 01:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, Jake look what I have, my Golden Nemes is right here! You have fallen for the fake one!!! Ha ha! Pharaoh Amset-Ra Thanks Thanks for that, I have have blocked the user for an additional month. Hopefully he won't bother coming back, as all it seemed he was here for, was to vandalize. Gladiatoring 08:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well what do you know? I talked to the real Jake Raines and he showed me his account on here, you faker. Pharaoh Amset-Ra P.S. Never try to pull the wool over the Pharaoh's eyes, faker. Brickiversary Hey, yesterday was you're One Year Brickiversary! Congratulations and your now only 25 edits away from reaching 5,000 edits. 22:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - Christmas 2010 Over 5,000 Edits... Congratulations on achieving over 5,000 edits! That's pretty inpressive. 19:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) HERO Factory Articles Hi, Im not sure about this, perhaps its best to create a forum page asking other users what they think, after I asked in the IRC, it seems consensus would be that just creating a redirect for the HERO Factory characters, and adding all the sets to the redirect. Gladiatoring 23:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) 5000 Edits Hey, I just noticed you have gone past 5000 edits, congratulations and well done, thank you for all your effort here at Brickipedia. Gladiatoring 23:12, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Categories Please do nto add the category:Upcoming sets manually. If you put it automaticly does it ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 23:43, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. You have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Agent Fuse Your Agent Fuse Minifigure Avatar has the wrong colour of hair, it is supposed to be dark orange. Correct me if you want it how it stands right now. LEGO Lord 19:44, December 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:Stormer 3.0 No, I did not know that that set had 67 pieces. --TheGrandEditor 19:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord 19:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Agent Fuse has dark orange hair, not yellow. Re:Savage Planet I saw the image from the Retailer Catalog (it was posted online). I'm pretty certain that they are of the same build as 2.0. 03:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hero Factory: Savage Planet Yeah, I saw the preliminary images.:D They do look similar to the 2.0 ones. 03:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) It was taken down. 13:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) BrickPost - January 2011 Re: Brains/Dr. Brains * Hi, I've merged the articles now, thanks for letting me know about that :) 06:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we could be friends! Hey, we could be friends Agent Swipe 21:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: I think it's different per person. What are they for again? I'll check when I get home. 13:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) What is Creep Crushers? When will it be out? 02:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I read that those codes only work once. 02:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I will. I just need to find the canisters. I got them on a trip to LEGOLAND CA, and I don't know where I put them when I got back. 02:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I used the codes, but I can't give them to you. I'm sorry, but you can only use them once. 03:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) BrickPost - February 2011 Smile! No unfortunately you can't, before you could under the minifigure section, but they removed them for some odd reason. Lego lord 00:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Report * Hi Fuse, thanks for letting me know about this, sorry I was inactive at the time. I had a look through and everything seems to have been fixed, but let me know if you can see any outstanding problems and I'll get working on them. Thanks again, 01:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) You can't get the aliens anymore, they took them out for some reason. Lego lord 21:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) BrickPost - March 2011 Wanna Be friends? :::::::::::::::::::::::::::>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 17:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: * Hi, well Brickset has an http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=7794-1 of a 7794, so I think it's real, but on List of Unreleased sets, 7794's also listed (as 7794 Creator Set), so it was probably just an unreleased set. 00:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me feel welcome in Brickipedia! I wish I could be as good as you! I Found Vandalism I have recently spotted vandalism on page 9402 Giraffe Table. What do I do? (By the way, look at the price) Re:9402 Giraffe Table * Hey, yeah I know, it's a lot. But take a look at all of the external links- that's what they have. 05:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spelling Checks I will be sure to now make sure of my spelling. But adding that category that you mentioned om my talk page I don't recall doing even though I have added stupid categories before. :( I am deeply sorry. Mr. Minifigure 20:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Magician Sorry about undoing your edit without an explanation. I accidentally hit the publish button instead of the typing area. The reason would have been that the Did You Know section is a list of info provided by LEGO that is not technically part of the notes section. --TheGrandEditor 19:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Alien Conquest I already uploaded the same picture you did, of the ADU witht he orange shades--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Alien Conquest I already uploaded the same picture you did, of the ADU witht he orange shades--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar --- The dawn is coming... Re: It's a jinx in the system, I suppose. =P For example, you also have a duplicate badge too. That's why you're the only one who has 3,3''50''. No one else has a fifty at the end, due to the fact that you have two illustrator badges. Sincerely, 14:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: My score as an alien! Nice! You are toally alien-worth! -Commander CMS-4 CollectableMinifig4Scientist 22:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) thinks about saying that on the dwarf beards but i cant edit it anymore when i made the photo i posted it and erased the model for more room but i will do that next time Attention Brikipedians! Join the MBA! (NOTE: This army is not with or against CM4S's army). -You Know Who it is. dwarf beards hey awesomeknight1234 here thanks for telling me i put the beards on wrong but i can t fix it i deleted the model after uploading the picture so i would have more room but i will listen to you next time :) Hey can you be my friend, i am lonely-- 10:43, October 4, 2011 (UTC) 0-o TheDouter once won world series poker with pokemon cards. Smile!!! :) 15:25, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Agent Fuse, sorry to bother you, I was just wondering how to add the "this user has collected sets" on your profile page. Many thanks, Wyplash RE: Maybe start a forum? BTW: I like the colour for your sig, Can you make me a sig? --Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 08:11, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I completed ace assualt 2 Jedi1995 Can you tell me all you know about Jedi1995? -- 06:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) join the chat 06:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) You steal my idea of scorpion people! Please delete your enemies and make another. If you not do this i tell about that to admin. Thanks!--Serpentine General 11:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) * Go ahead- tell an admin. You don't own any special patent or copyright, so you can't do anything about it, and I very much doubt Fuse "stole" "your idea" anyway, but thought of it himself. Also, you're sig's violating our signature policy. 11:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I won't be doing the judging on my contest until further notice, so to hold you off, I will give you your participant award now. Just copy the code to put it on your page. 01:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Admin Welcome to the admin team. As an admin, everything is basicly the same, just people ask you to do stuff. ~ CJC 22:12, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Per CJC above. :P Anyway, congratulations on becoming an administrator, you deserve it! Oh, and welcome to the admin team. :) Kind regards, 05:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :: ^ Per them :P Welcome to the team. -- 05:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) User blog:CJC95/Thoughts ~ CJC 19:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) New parts numbering system Take a look when you have the chance :) - 18:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Ratings (Obviously they can still be put through to C2 by someone else) Mostly applicable to both: * (Mainly XT4) Background's quite short, could this be expanded. * 'Bio' - Pretty sure this should be 'Biography'. * Little bit of not-quite-right grammar in the description (XT4). * Would also be good to space some of the images in the description to illustrate some of the points that are made. * 'in Breakout' (intro) What does that mean? * Description could do with being split into two parts. (XT4 mainly) * XT4, it says he has no neck, then goes on to talk about a 'neck-extension limb piece', and something which 'connects to the neck'. I know they're all minor, but every little doesn't help. (Infact some of those last ones are really things that should be talked about only for a C1 nom.) I have just done #2, and #3 + #4 on the XT4, so I could almost upgrade them right now (What goes around comes back around...), but maybe I should wait to see if you do anything major. (I'll have a look tommorrow, (if I remember)). Thanks, Hey Fuse, maybe I can make some Playsets for your Halteen Squad theme? You know, like the BIONICLE Playsets.--SullyfrogMsrady (talk) 01:12, September 30, 2013 (UTC)SullyfrogMsrady